The Halloween Spirit
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Multiple pairings/friendships...oneshots all about Halloween! Yay! I'm taking requests so let me know if you have any. All oneshots are going to revolve around Halloween and all that fun stuff. This summary sucks so it's a little better once you read. RawR and Enjoy! :D
1. Fake Spiders and Apple Cider

**Ok guys...I know I haven't been around for awhile but I've been super busy lately and I will try to update some of the other things I've been working on...like I have a pretty big plan for Breaking Point and some of you guys might hate me for what I'm planning on doing but hey you'll appreciate it later on...Defiance is something I've been trying to work on...and for those of you reading Of Bruises and Insanity I've been working on that as well. I've been super busy with stupid Cambridge Program Physics and making sure that I at lest pulled a C...which fortunately happened...but unfortunately it ruined my 3 year strand of 4.0 grade averages :(**

**So anyway Halloween is my favorite holiday in the whole wide world and I decided that I was going to do something a little special for it. I'm going to start doing oneshots that contain multiple pairings and friendships all about Halloween. So tell me how you guys like it and if you have any request let my know when you review. Please and Thank you and RawR and Enjoy :D**

**Percy and Annabeth**

Annabeth muttered something under her breath about hating Halloween and continued to stare at the boxes in the Big House cellar blankly. This was the one day Annabeth absolutely hated because they were decorating for Halloween. Of course Thalia and Nico were psyched about it considering that Halloween was their favorite holiday. Now Christmas, Annabeth could handle Christmas. She could handle Valentine's Day considering that they shared an environment with crazy Aphrodite girls.

Now Halloween Annabeth couldn't handle. Halloween was the one holiday that advocated spiders. She hated going through the haunted houses that Thalia had drug her through mostly because there was always one room or section completely devoted to her least favorite thing on the planet.

"Hey Wise Girl you down here?" Percy asked.

She could hear him walking down the stairs, "Yeah!"

Before she knew it Percy was standing next to her looking at the pile of boxes that existed under the stairs, "Do you need some help?"

Annabeth nodded, "Please?"

"No problem, I get them out and bring them to you so you can go through them." Percy said as he walked over to get a box.

Soon enough Annabeth had one more box to get and Percy still hadn't returned from taking the last box upstairs so she took it upon herself to get the box and finish it herself.

She opened the box and couldn't quite tell what was inside so she reached in and grabbed something. It was hairy and spindly and she still had no clue what it was so she pulled it out. The moment she brought it into the dim light and realized what it was she dropped it and screamed.

"Wise Girl are you ok?" Percy asked as he ran down the stairs.

Annabeth stopped screaming when she realized that the spider was fake. She nodded shakily, "I'm fine Seaweed Brain."

"Annabeth you realize that those spiders are fake right?" Percy chuckled as he picked it up and put it back into the box before hefting it up and beginning to walk up the stairs. Annabeth didn't need to be told twice to get out of the cellar because she was fully aware that there were real spiders down there.

* * *

After her traumatic experience she decided that she didn't want to take place in anything that involved Halloween so she locked herself in her cabin and decided that she was going to finish the book that she started. But the problem was all the laughing and joking going on outside kept distracting her. She looked out the window and saw all of her friends having a good time; Luke and Nico were having fun wrapping yards of fake spider webs around Thalia, Connor and Travis were being policed by Katie to help her with pumpkins, Silena and Beckendorf were stringing lights, Jason, Piper, and Leo were dealing with automatons, Frank and Hazel were raking leaves, Reyna was helping Ella and Tyson with hanging things in the trees, Chris and Clarisse were arguing about where Clarisse was going to put some form of decoration, Rachel, Grover and Juniper were serving caramel apples, apple crisp, and warm apple cider, and Percy was looking into the window looking at Annabeth.

He tapped on the window and held up two steaming Styrofoam cups and mouthed, "Come on."

Annabeth groaned internally but wrapped her thick gray sweater around herself and went to go see what Percy wanted.

"Why are you not out here having fun with everyone else?" Percy asked.

"I don't like Halloween." Annabeth shook her head.

Percy rolled his eyes and handed her a cup, "You do realize that the spiders here can't exactly hurt you?"

"I know it just seems like they're everywhere." Annabeth said as she took a sip of the warm apple cider.

"So you hate one of the greatest holidays all because of some fake spiders?" Percy asked teasingly.

"Yes I am." Annabeth said.

"Come on Wise Girl, you're one of the toughest girls I know and you're scared by a tiny fake spider?" Percy asked.

Annabeth glared at him, "Yes I do happen to be afraid of fake spiders."

"Well you know what." Percy said.

She looked over at him, "What?"

"I'm going to be there to make sure that none of them hurt you." Percy said giving her that lopsided grin that she came to love.

Annabeth held out her hand which Percy gladly grabbed, "Whatever you say Seaweed Brain."

She and Percy decided that the Poseidon and Athena cabins weren't scary enough so they joined in with the decorating fun and Annabeth even if she wouldn't admit it had a lot of fun getting to spend time with all of her friends and of course her goofy boyfriend. Maybe, just maybe, she could learn to appreciate Halloween. She enjoyed getting to hang out with everyone and make the camp look spooky…but still she couldn't wait for Christmas.


	2. Pumpkin Seeds and The Wizard of Oz

**Yeah I updated again! I hope you guys are liking it :D Read and Review and continue to enjoy let me know what you guys think :D**

**Travis and Katie**

Katie looked at the gigantic pumpkin in front of her and thought about the design that she would carve into it this year. She loved carving pumpkins and toasting the seeds afterwards. Even if she was twenty-three and was on the verge of opening her own floral business she still loved Halloween. The front door of her apartment opened and Travis walked in.

"Hey Katie-Kat what are you up to?" he asked.

Travis was her roommate…they ended up deciding to rent on a house in the suburbs together to split the costs and have company. Connor didn't live too far away with his girlfriend so Katie still, no matter what, was putting up with both Stoll Brothers.

"I'm carving pumpkins." Katie said.

"Cool do you want some company?" he asked.

"Only if you don't mind digging through pumpkin guts for the seeds." Katie said.

Travis took off his jacket and pushed the sleeves of his long sleeve navy blue shirt up to his elbows, "No problem."

"Well then put on a smock because I am not going to try to get pumpkin guts out of your clothing when I have to do the laundry tomorrow." Katie said pointing to the clear plastic smock hanging over the chair.

Travis slipped it on and tied it around his middle, "Ok do you have any pumpkin guts yet?"

Katie shook her head, "Not yet."

Travis watched her as she carefully sketched out her design with a sharpie pen so the lines were thin enough for her to see them but to disappear when she carved the pumpkin itself.

"So what design are you going with this year?" Travis asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Katie said.

Travis sat there and waited for her to carve the pumpkin. Soon enough he was literally up to his elbows in pumpkin guts looking for the seeds to toast up later. He loved it when Katie toasted pumpkin seeds. Since she was a daughter of Demeter she usually knew how to cook things and her pumpkin seeds were the best. She did something that made their flavor amazing. So Travis loved it when Katie carved pumpkins.

Finally Katie announced that she was finished with the pumpkin and Travis had long since finished separating and washing the pumpkin seeds. So Katie turned the pumpkin around and Travis grinned. Katie had carved one of his goofy faces into the pumpkin and Travis must admit that for the most part it was a perfect likeness of him she even had the dimples right.

"It looks amazing but my only complaint is that my ears aren't that big." Travis said.

Katie looked at him, "Are you sure Dumbo?"

Travis chuckled and crouched down beside Katie's chair, "Wait now I see it, the ears are perfect."

"Well I'm glad that you're totally fine with my making fun of you." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Well if this doesn't scare little kids then I don't know what will." Travis smirked.

"I better get started on those pumpkin seeds." Katie said as she walked into the kitchen.

"That you should and we should probably get a candle in this baby and set it out there the trick-or-treaters will be starting to come by." Travis said as he gingerly lifted the pumpkin off of the newspapers to clean up.

Katie nodded, "You're right do you have the candy?"

Travis gestured to the bag by the door and nodded, "I just picked it up."

"I'll get the bowel and then I'll start on the seeds."

Travis found a candle and lit it after setting the pumpkin by the door. He came back in and poured the bags of candy into the bowl and he could smell the seeds in the oven. Katie walked out from the bedroom in her costume and Travis's jaw dropped she had changed pretty quickly. Katie was wearing a blue and white dress complete with the white socks and ruby slippers. Her hair was braided with the blue ribbons and she was wearing a little blush. She was holding her tiny black Scottie that surprise, surprise had the name Toto.

"Do you have a costume?" she asked Travis.

He nodded, "I'm the wizard."

"Well go hurry and change the trick-or-treaters will be here soon." Katie said.

Travis did as he was told and returned in his suit and hat with his little 'magic bag' and Katie smiled, "You look awesome."

"So do you." Travis muttered before he kissed her.

Unfortunately the kiss was cut short because the doorbell rang…darn trick-or-treaters. Travis spent his night handing out candy and munching on pumpkin seeds and pieces of candy that he snuck when Katie wasn't looking.


	3. Scary Stories With Luke

**This is another thing that I came up with for my wonderful collection of scary oneshots. I hope you enjoy it. RawR :D**

**Thalia and Luke**

"Luke will you tell us a scary story?" Luke's half-sister Lindsay asked.

"Sure thing." Luke nodded. Thalia was cuddled up next to him and they were sitting at the bonfire. Everyone apparently loved it when Luke told scary stories.

Percy settled himself in the front row, "Yeah tell them about the time when the young couple went to that mansion."

Thalia looked up at Luke, "That's always a good one."

"Sure why not." Luke shrugged.

"_A young couple looked up at the menacing mansion in front of them. Let's call them Louis and Natalia. It was huge and old and abandoned looking, "Well I don't think anything has lived her for the last century."_

_ Louis looked over at Natalia and nodded in agreement, "I think you're right."_

_ "So do you think we should go in?" she asked._

"_Not really." Louis muttered._

_ Natalia ignored him and began to creep up to the decaying wrap-around porch. Louis muttered a few curse words and followed after Natalia. She hesitated a moment with her hand over the doorknob and looked at Louis like she used to when they were on the run together, "Can you open it?"_

_ Louis still couldn't say no to those blue eyes, "Fine."_

_Natalia smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."_

_ They had been dared to stay for a night at the mansion that was claimed to be haunted by an evil ghost by their friends Nick and Perry. Natalia of course accepted it and that was how Louis was mixed into all of this._

_ They walked into the mansion and looked around…it definitely hadn't been inhabited lately….or for the past century. Creepy wooden gargoyles glared down at them covered in cobwebs and dust. Natalia shivered and Louis wrapped his hoodie around her. Natalia smiled at him thankfully and shouldered her backpack, "Come on let's go find somewhere to sleep."_

_ Louis nodded and followed her up the stairs. They creaked under their weight and they walked down the long hallway to find a room. Natalia lit some candles and sat on the bed. Louis sat next to her and looked around the room, "This place is definitely creepy enough."_

_ Natalia shrugged, "I guess it's alright, I bet it was really pretty when it was taken care of back then."_

_ Louis nodded, "You're probably right."_

"_Hey do you want to explore?" Natalia asked hopping off the bed._

_ "Sure why not." Louis shrugged and followed her out the door._

_They walked around the first floor and they came across a room that was part of the house but covered by a glass dome. The room itself was a ballroom, Louis could tell that much from the grand piano that sat in the corner of the room and the cracked mossy tile on the floor._

_ "Natalia this is weird." Luke whispered._

_Natalia nodded, "It reminds me of that Eddie Murphy movie."_

_ "The Haunted Mansion?" Louis asked._

_Natalia nodded and continued to look around the house, "It really is something straight out of that movie isn't it?"_

_ Louis nodded as he looked around the dome. The glass walls or windows were for the most part all cracked, vines were beginning to grow through the cracks and breaks snaking in where ever they could, spider webs covered anything that wasn't covered in vines, the tile floor was cracked and ridden with mosses and dirt, in the middle of the room was a cracked, mossy fountain._

_ "Come on let's check out the grounds." Natalia said motioning to a door near the back of the dome._

_ Louis and Natalia both had to push the door open so they could get out because the hinges were so rusted, "This house is creepy."_

_ They followed a small trail through an overgrown garden until they found the most disturbing part of the mansion grounds. A sprawling cemetery stood in front of them. Natalia and Louis walked in and headed toward the crumbling mausoleum. _

_ The moon was full and Louis knew that from many times when the moon was full, weird things happened. They decided to go back into the mansion and explore inside. They went up to that attic and when they opened the door Natalia screamed._

_ Hanging from the rafters was a long since rotted corpse of the last man who had owned the house…"_

"Come on there's no way that's true." Lindsay and her friends complained.

"You really don't think that this is true?" Luke asked raising his eyebrows.

Lindsay nodded, "Wouldn't the police have taken the body a long time before that?"

"Will you just let me finish the story?" Luke asked.

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "Ok but I do not believe this."

Luke continued on with the story, _"So anyway…where was I? Oh that's right Natalia began to scream and hanging from the rafters was the long since rotted corpse of the last known owner of the house. Louis and Natalia ran and gathered their things and hightailed it out of that house. They never, ever went back to that mansion ever again. The scariest thing about this story is it's all true."_

"How would you know that it's true?" Lindsay asked.

"Because I just do." Luke said.

"Yeah how do you know this is true?" Percy asked. Annabeth face-palmed from her seat on a log and shook her head.

"Well you know Louis and Natalia?" Luke asked.

Lindsay nodded, "The couple from the story?"

Luke nodded, "Their real names were Thalia and Luke."

Lindsay's eyes bugged out of her head and she and all her friends ran off to their cabins.

Thalia looked at Luke, "I think you scared them a little too much."

Luke shrugged, "I think they'll be fine they asked for it."

Thalia punched him lightly on the arm and then kissed his cheek, "You're such a jerk you know that right."

"Well…" Luke said.

In the background you could see the mansion looming over the valley of Camp Half-Blood menacingly and if you looked hard enough you could see the skeletal remains of the long since deceased owner swaying in the cold October wind….


	4. S'mores and Urban Legends

**Here's another little idea...hope y'all like it :D RawR and Enjoy!**

**Leo, Piper, Jason, and Reyna**

Leo and his friends were sitting in the woods at camp around a small fire. Leo was throwing acorns into it making them pop and making Piper and Jason jump in their seats every time one popped. Finally Jason looked over at Leo and grinned, "Hey Leo haven't you heard that there's something that lives in these parts of the woods?"

Leo looked at Jason and raised his eyebrows, "It's all talk."

"You mean to tell me that you haven't heard about the Wolfman that stalks these parts?" Piper asked.

Leo rolled his eyes, "You guys can't scare me you know I don't believe in things like that."

"Oh but it's true…I think you should hear the story." Jason said.

"You really should." Piper agreed.

"Fine but you're not going to scare me." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Ok so the story goes that three teenagers came out into the woods on a night like this to have a party. They started a fire and things were going pretty good for awhile. They ignored all the warnings about the full moon that night and went out anyway. Finally around midnight, one of the friends had to go to the bathroom. He went off to do his thing and they heard screaming. So the others ran off in opposite directions to try to find him. Finally it was down to the last kid…"

"What ever Jason, that is the most sucktastic story I have ever heard." Leo laughed nearly choking on his s'more.

"Ok Leo." Jason said.

Piper looked to the woods, "Hey I think I have to go back to my cabin to go get something."

Jason looked at her worriedly, "You sure Pipes?"

She nodded, "I'll be right back."

"Guys you're not seriously…" but the sound of a wolf howling in the distance cut him off.

"Seriously guys this is ridiculous, you know that there are always wolves in the woods." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Piper are you sure that you're going to be ok going alone?" Jason asked.

Piper nodded, "I'll be ok."

Jason looked at her uneasily, "Ok what ever you say."

Piper kissed his cheek and pulled her flannel shirt around her, "I have my knife I'll be ok, besides it's not that long of a walk as long as I follow the trail."

Leo and Jason walked as she disappeared down the trail into the dark woods. After about five minutes of Piper being gone her screams tore through the woods. Jason took off and Leo followed him down the trail. They got there just in time to watch Piper being drug into the brush by something. She clawed at the ground screaming at the top of her lungs.

"PIPER!" Jason cried out.

She disappeared into the brush and they could still hear her screams as the thing drug her farther away. Jason took off and Leo followed. They came into a dark clearing and they stood back to back. Leo go the other way and I'll look around her. Leo nodded and was halfway out of the clearing when Jason screamed and was being drug into the brush just like Piper had moments before.

Leo hightailed it out of the woods to go get help and there was a rustling in the bushes. He was tackled to the ground and he kicked and pummeled and tried to push whatever was on top of him off. Finally whoever was on top of him started to laugh hysterically and he opened his eyes.

That laughter was met by some more familiar sounding laughter. Leo allowed his eyes to focus and he found Jason and Piper coming out from behind a tree and Reyna rolled off of him.

Leo looked at his friends, "Seriously?"  
"Dude you were so scared!" Jason cracked up.

"No I wasn't." Leo snapped.

"Dude you should have seen your face!" Reyna was doubled over laughing.

"You guys are mean." Leo pouted.

Reyna, Jason, and Piper all cracked up. Leo was wondering how the heck they had gotten Reyna in on this but then again that would count for the wolf howling and the thing that drug Jason and Piper off.

Leo turned to Reyna, "And you of all people Reyna."

Reyna smiled and rolled her eyes, "Calm down Repair Boy."

"I'm officially mad at you guys." Leo said as he crossed his arms.

Reyna laughed and wrapped her arms around him, "Come on you have to admit that we scared you."

"I'm still mad at you guys." Leo pouted as he wrapped his arms around her she was wearing his jacket.

"Come on this for all the things you do to scare us." Jason pointed out.

"Whatever can we just go back and have some s'mores?" Leo asked.

They all laughed and headed back to the little bonfire, Reyna included and they enjoyed their s'mores and stayed out late until they were all too tired to carry on conversation. Leo was going to get them back sooner or later…


	5. Waltzing With Ghosts

**Nico and Thalia**

Thalia and Nico were sitting outside the Hades cabin just joking around. Halloween was their favorite time of the year…it was basically their equivalent to Christmas.

"Ok I think we need to chill out on the candy." Thalia said looking at the pile of candy wrappers between them.

Nico looked at it and nodded in agreement, "I think you're right."

"So anything scary for me tonight?" Thalia asked. She looked over at him with her ghostly blue eyes that looked silver in moonlight.

"Eh nothing really." Nico shrugged. Over the past couple months he and Thalia had become best friends. They spent a lot of time together and it had taken Nico's mind off of his little crush on Percy.

"Hey do you want to go scare Percabeth?" Thalia asked.

Nico looked over at her and frowned slightly, "Not really."

Thalia nodded, "Oh yeah sorry I forgot."

Nico shrugged, "Eh it doesn't really matter."

They sat there for a few more moments in contemplation when Nico got a really good idea. He looked over at Thalia and grinned, "Hey do ghosts bother you at all?"

She looked over at him and shook her head, "Not really why?"

"No reason, just grab my hand." Nico said holding out his hand to her.

She obliged and took hold of his hand. He liked the feeling of Thalia's warmer than average hand on his colder than average hand. He shadow traveled her to an old cemetery that he knew for a fact was haunted.

Thalia and Nico stood in the middle of a haunted cemetery and Thalia looked around in awe. Floating all around them were silvery apparitions of every sort. They seemed peaceful enough.

"This is awesome." Thalia muttered.

"I come here a lot." Nico nodded.

She looked over at Nico and nodded, "That's cool."

She knew that Nico liked to hangout with the dead but she figured that he just went down to the underworld. Nope he apparently hungout with ghosts in a cemetery.

Thalia could hear soft melancholy music playing and ghosts were dancing in the October moonlight rustling leaves as they swirled through the air. Nico held out his hand to her and asked if she cared to dance, "Would you care to dance?"

Thalia looked up at him, "Sure."

Nico was now sixteen and she was too since she quit the Hunt. Nico was now taller than her and it took away any form of advantage that she had over him before. Nico placed his hand on the small of her back and waltzed to the music just as the ghosts were doing. He still obtained some of the things he had learned back in the 40's. Thalia made note that he was a total gentleman he never tried to dip his hand any lower than the small of her back and his other hand gripped hers tightly.

"So who taught you how to dance like this?" Thalia asked.

Nico looked at her with prismatic obsidian eyes, "My mom."

"You still remember after all this time?" she asked.

He nodded, "Its not something that you easily forget."

"Do you ever talk to any of the ghosts?" Thalia asked.

"Once in awhile." Nico nodded, "They're not as friendly as the sprits in Hades."

"You talk to spirits often?" Thalia asked.

Nico nodded, "They seem to understand me."

Thalia and Nico continued to swirl around the cemetery in silence and then Nico did something that totally shocked Thalia. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Thalia kissed him back and considered this, as odd as it sounds, the most romantic moment of her life. Nico and Thalia spent their night dancing and talking and occasionally kissing. Once back at camp Nico tucked Thalia into her bed and left a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Thalia." He whispered.

"Goodnight Nico." She muttered sleepily in reply.


	6. Leo's Revenge

**Sorry about not updating in forever...I've been super busy...let's just say I was learning how to dance the Thriller for a marching band thing and then there's blasted college level physics...anyway I will try to be updating throughout the weekend and I hope that you guys like this chapter. If you have any requests let me know and I will make that happen. Thanks for reviewing. RawR :D**

* * *

**Leo, Jason, and Piper**

Leo grinned evilly as he added the finishing touches to his latest project…something designed with cold hard revenge in mind for what his friends did in the woods. He had a pretty good plan and all it took was a little help from a few campers. Leo knew the first person he was going to. He found her sitting outside the silver cabin listening to music with a bored expression on her face. Leo pulled an earbud out of her ear and got her attention.

"What do you want Leo?" she asked turning down the music.

"I need your help…are you and Nico willing to do something for a friend?" Leo asked.

"Sure what is it?" she asked.

"Go get Nico and I'll tell you." Leo said.

Thalia got Nico and found Leo in Bunker 9 where he was standing next to his newest project.

"So what do you want us to do?" Thalia asked.

"Well Thalia I kinda need your lightning powers and Nico I need your ability to reanimate the dead." Leo explained.

Thalia and Nico looked at one another and raised an eyebrow, "What do you need that for?"

Leo pulled the white sheet off of his creation and Thalia and Nico looked at it.

"Is that a dead hellhound?" Thalia asked.

"Well I found it in the woods and I wired it brain so I could control it with a remote control, all I need is Nico to reanimate it and you to start the heart." Leo said.

Nico looked at the creature, "Why did you mess with the brain of a dead hellhound?"

"Because I need to get revenge on Piper and Jason for what they did last weekend." Leo said.

"Why didn't you just come to Thalia and I in the first place?" Nico asked.

"I don't know…" Leo trailed off.

"Come on forget about that thing and we'll put something together." Thalia said trying not to gag from the smell.

So Leo followed Nico and Thalia out into the woods. He didn't think anything of the dead hellhound and came up with a totally new plan for revenge. With Nico and Thalia helping him out he was sure that the plan wasn't going to fail.

* * *

So once again Leo, Jason, and Piper were all sitting around a fire toasting marshmallows and exchanging stories. Piper shivered, "So Leo we're really sorry about last weekend."

Leo shrugged, "Oh that was nothing you guys don't need to be sorry."

Jason nodded, "We didn't mean to make you mad bro."

"Nah its fine you don't have to worry about me." Leo said hoping that his cool demeanor wasn't giving anything away.

"So we're cool then?" Piper asked.

Leo nodded, "We're cool."

* * *

Finally it was time for his revenge on his friends. He had planned it with Nico and Thalia. Soon enough Thalia's blood curdling scream could be heard throughout the woods. Jason jumped up, "Was that Thalia?"

Leo tried to look scared, "I don't know maybe we should go check."

"Seriously she sounded like she was in trouble!" Piper said.

"Come on let's go!" Leo said taking off in the direction they had heard the scream.

There was another scream this one was a deeper scream. Piper's eyes widened, "Was that Nico?"

"Maybe…" Jason was cut off by another scream…it was Thalia again.

That was weird the plan was Thalia would scream once but now Leo couldn't help but think that something was wrong. Obviously something was wrong when Nico ran through the trees and looked at them.

"Why the heck is Thalia screaming?" he was running beside Leo leaving Jason and Piper super confused.

"I don't know…" then there was an angry snarling behind the trees where Thalia was waiting in a little glade.

Thalia was climbing a tree…something she doesn't do since she has a fear of heights and there was something trying to pursue her. Leo focused on it…it was the dead hellhound he had tampered with. Thalia was already bleeding where the beast had gotten her leg. Piper and Jason were super freaked out so that was a plus but that wasn't what Leo was aiming for. He knows he should have had Nico slash the thing with his sword.

"THALA!" Jason called. His sword was already drawn and he was going to charge the hellhound.

Thalia let out another scream and the thing jumped and snapped at her. There was no way that she could go any higher than she already was…Leo knew that she had her limits and she was obviously past her limits. So thinking quickly Leo ran at thing in full on flame…he was going to handle this since it was his fault. Before he knew it the hellhound was a smoking pile of golden monster ash. He turned to the tree where Thalia was and walked toward it.

"Thalia are you ok?" he asked her.

Jason and Piper were still even too stunned to move. Thalia was trembling and bleeding and she needed some medical attention or at least some nectar or ambrosia which Leo had.

"Do we have to get Luke to get you out of that tree?" Leo asked.

"Um I think I'm sorta stuck up here!" she nodded.

Nico pushed Leo aside, "I've got this…go make sure Piper and Jason aren't petrified."

Leo nodded and walked over to his friends, "You guys ok?"

"What the Hades just happened?" Piper asked.

"Well I was trying to get revenge on you guys and I tampered with the brain of a dead hellhound and then Thalia and Nico helped me come up with something different…and then things went wrong." Leo said.

"Well I think you got your revenge." Jason said.

Piper punched his arm, "Don't ever do anything that stupid ever again!"

Leo rubbed his arm where she had punched him, "I don't think I'll try that again."

Nico finally got Thalia out of the tree and she took some ambrosia…she had a pretty long night. She walked over to Leo with a little help from Nico since she had a limp and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for saving me."

Leo could feel the top of his head catch on fire and he blushed, "No problem Thalia."

Jason and Piper laughed. Everything was even now and they all agreed that they wouldn't try to scare the others ever again. Leo definitely learned his lesson.


End file.
